


Occasional Bouts of Drowning

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [21]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Physical Therapy, Post-Canon, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which Garrus learns how to...not drown as quickly. Let's leave it at that.Pairing: Female Shepard/Garrus VakarianPrompt: Swimming, washing, or bathing





	Occasional Bouts of Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

"Speaking as an expert, this is an insane idea." She raised an auburn eyebrow to furrow a burn-smooth forehead.

"It makes perfect sense," Garrus argued. While she usually loved his stubbornness and his attention to detail, she regretted finding herself on the wrong end. "You're learning to swim for your physical therapy, so I can learn at the same time."

"I'm relearning, so it'll be easier."

"With two surgically reconstructed legs."

"And higher natural buoyancy," Shepard countered.

"And a patched and reinflated lung."

"Which are the injuries for which I was prescribed physical therapy. By a doctor."

"Just as well I'll be learning in a controlled medical environment, then," he purred smugly, his voice low and playful in both registers.

"Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you."

***

If Shepard thought Garrus looked naked out of his armor and visor, well, she didn't care to say how he looked in a pair of tight navy trunks. 

“Right, let’s just try floating on your front first.” Shepard instantly regretted her words as Garrus spluttered and sank like a brick.

“Sorry,” he coughed. “Exoskeleton.” 

“Right, let’s try this: just hold onto the edge of the pool, and kick.” Shepard considered his bone spurs and the odd joints of his feet. “Maybe just try a basic flutter kick. Just point your toes and kick from your hips. And don’t forget to breathe.”

“Shepard, you wound me.” But he set to kicking as she continued her exercises. “This isn’t so hard,” he muttered, legs thrashing back and forth. “I don’t see what she was so worried about. Why, I bet I could manage a few strokes.”

No sooner had he moved away from the wall and begun to pull than he nose-dived and had to stand up. “You okay, big guy?” Shepard asked, returning as she finished her session.

“Just, ah, taking a break.”

“You tried to swim and it didn’t go well.”

“...maybe?”

“C’mon, let’s go home and get you out of those trunks. I could use some cardio and flexibility training,” she offered with a sly wink.

“Never let it be said I don’t do my part to help with your recovery.”


End file.
